Everlasting Friendship
by RavenChenell
Summary: This is a story about two best frieds based off a real life friendship and you'll just have to see what happens this story will be told in two POV's Schuyler and Chenell's please R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hey guys this is Skylar and this is me and my best friend Raven's story, and its my job to write the first chapter so I hope y'all like it. and for the record me and Raven own all characters in this story (: Enjoy. (In Schuyler's POV)**

"Chenell!" I yell across the cafeteria of Durango High School to my best friend. Her long dark blond hair flies behind her shoulders as she turns to look at me. She smiles as her rosy red cheeks light up, and then she begins to head my way hand in hand with her boyfriend Jace. Jace…well Jace was quite the character. He's pretty much the funniest guys I know, but he knows when to serious too, and you can so tell the he's in love with Chenell. He's so sweet to her, and very perfective over her too. It made me feel good that Chenell had gone out with him. I know she would be safe with him. Not like any of the other boys she had gone out with. None of them treated her the way she should be treated, and I could relax now knowing that she was with Jace, and they even looked amazing together too. With his dark brown hair, and almost glowing blue eyes he looked like a tower next to Chenell who was only 5'3'', and about 105 lbs while Jace was about a foot taller then her with a pretty nice body from all the sports he plays.

I wait for Chenell, and Jace when warm arms wrap my waist from behind, and then I get a quaint little kiss on the head. Knowing it was my incredibly perfect boyfriend Bentley I turn around in his arms to face him. His pearly white teeth flashing at me I almost don't notice his light brow hair, gray mysterious eyes, or his tan muscular body.

"Hey baby." I say as I lean in for a light kiss on his soft lips. He is the best boy I have even met. Basically my best friend. He has been with me through a lot, almost as much as Chenell has. He knows how to make me laugh, and how to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world. He even motivates me to do better in my school work, and school activities. Like choir, and tennis. Like I said before he was the perfect boy for me.

"Hey you." He returns my light kiss with a much more tender one.

"Hey, hey, hey. Get a room you two." Jace says with a tease as Chenell, and him approach us.

"Shut up, Jace." I say with a laugh.

"Schuyler, be nice to me. I am your best friends boyfriend after all." He says as he leans down to give Chenell a kiss on the cheek.

"Nellie may I be mean to you boyfriend?" I say playfully.

"Go for it." Says Chenell. I stick my toung out at Jace like a child. He returns the gesture.

"Anyways…" Bentley says changing the subject.

"Yeah anyways, you guys ready to go?" We were going off campus for lunch today.

"Yeah I'm up for food." Says Jace as he take Chenell's hand and pulls her out the door to the parking lot. Bentley and I walk closely behind them on the way to Jace's car. It was his turn to drive. We make our way to Sonic where it seemed like every senior in Durango High School was. We park the car and make our way to an open table that was in the drive-in. After we order we seem to start attracting people to our table. I have to say it is nice being liked by almost everyone. One of the guys that was at our table was Grayson Cowl. An all in all pretty nice guy. He looks to Chenell, Jace, Bentley, and I, and smiles. Then he stands up so everyone could see him.

"Hey everyone just wanted to invited you guys to a party I am throwing Friday night at my house." Then he sits back down and begins a conversation with a boy I had seen, but not remembered his name.

"So what do you guys think, go to his party?" Ask Jace.

"Yeah, why not? Cowls does know how to throw a pretty sick party." Says Bentley speaking for all of us, and it was true. Grayson was known as one of the best party throwers in school. He always had good music, good food, and good company.

"Sweet then its settled." Says Chenell. You could tell she was excited for the party. She loves to dance, and will do whatever it takes to do so. We finish our lunch and then head back to school write as lunch is over. Chenell and I walk to English together and make it just in time, as the bell ring.

School ends quickly to my liking. I go and hang out with Bentley at his house which was a short walking distance away from the school while Chenell was at softball practice. At around five I go back to the school to meet up with Chenell, and then we head over to her house to do some homework. As we walk in, and hang our jackets up Chenell's mom greets us, and then we head up for Chenell's room. I head for my normal homework doing spot on the window seat while Chenell sits at her desk. We begin our history essays at chat about the latest high school new.

"So did you hear that Gabby is now dating Louis Grayfeld now?" Says Chenell.

"What? I thought that Louis was going out with Summer Hicks." I say puzzled.

"Oh he is."

"So he's cheating on Summer?"

"Yup."

"Man, and I thought that he was a nice guy. Has anyone told Summer yet?"

"Me, and some other girls are trying to think of the most sensitive way to tell her, because you know it will brake her heart."

"Poor girl." I say as I look down to my history essay. Then Chenell's mom walks in to give us some snacks while we worked. About an hour later we finish our homework, and its about time for me to go home. So Chenell walks me to her front door.

"Bye, Nellie, see you tomorrow girly." I say as I hug my best friend.

"Later, Schuy, oh and tell your mom I said hello."

"Will do." I say then I look over Chenell's shoulder. "Bye Mrs. Branum!" I yell into Chenell's house.

"Bye, Schuyler!' I hear coming from the kitchen. I walk down the stone walk way to my car.

When I get home I smell cooking coming from the kitchen, and I great my Siberian husky, Chinook. I hang my coat up, and lay my shoes, and book bag on the floor next to the front door. I walk into the living room where my little brother, Charlie is playing X-Box.

"Momma, I'm home!" I yell into the kitchen.

"Great just in time for dinner."

**a/n Okay thank you everyone who will read this first chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it. (Good or bad) so I can improve my writing, and I hope y'all enjoyed, thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! It's Raven this time! Let me tell you, it was pretty hard following up the amazing chapter that Skylar wrote for chapter one. It took me some time, in the middle of a move and all, but to make up for it, i made it super long! 3. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and i hope yall enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it. :D. _**

**_Watching Criss Angel, Mindfreak helped me right the majority of this chapter. Everytime i watch him, i get the urge to write, so thats exactly what i did :D. anyway, this is a completley original story created by Skylar and I. All characters belong to us xD. Please read and review. We love, love, love the feedback!_**

**_xoxo~RavenChenell_**

**_OH! and i dont own the lyrics to Amazed by LoneStar. xD_**

_Seniors. I can't believe my friends and I are seniors. It's unbelievable that we are almost done with our childhood…_ My thoughts were interrupted when I felt someone grab my hand, as I was walking out of dance practice.

"Jace." I breathed, happiness filling my voice. Lost in my thoughts about how much I needed the team to practice before our next pep rally. Being the captain of the dance team and the pitcher for our varsity softball team, I had a lot on my mind.

All the while forgetting that he walked me to my classes every day. I couldn't have a better boyfriend. Not only was he the pitcher for our varsity baseball team, he was also the running back on our varsity football team. Being in that position, and adding amazingly good looks, he always had girls flirting with him. With dark brown hair that was almost black, the most shocking electric blue eyes, and the eyelashes that girls would kill for, yeah, he was hot.

It never really bothered me when girls would flirt with him, for we trusted each other one hundred percent. He had been there for me as long as I could remember, being my best guy friend since we were children. We told each other everything, and we were always there if the other needed a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to listen to them.

He always helped me through my breakups, and I, his. I seemed to get screwed over more because I was completely too trusting when it came to guys.

My last relationship didn't end too well, and that's what led to Jace and I becoming a couple. Trevor and I were one of the "best" couples at Durango High, when we were together. At the end of our junior year, we went to prom, and it didn't turn out very good.

_***FLASHBACK**_

"_Hey Chenell, I'm going to go get some drinks, okay? I love you." Trevor whispered in my ear, before kissing me and walking away._

"_Okay. I love you too." I said silently after he was gone. I walked off the dance floor and sat down at one of the many over-decorated tables. I would occasionally nod at my friends who passed by, having a great time. _

_I pulled out my phone a few minutes later and I saw that it was going on thirty minutes that Trevor was gone. Trying to think positive, I came up with all kinds of reasons he still wasn't back, but I knew something was wrong. I put my head down on the table, not worrying about my makeup or my hair, and closed my eyes._

"_Chenell? What's wrong?" Jace asked, coming up behind me. _

"_Trevor just disappeared around a half hour ago and I've been here ever since." I said, getting up, and then continuing. "Oh well. I'm going to have fun anyway." _

"_Let's go." Jace said, gripping my arm, and pulling me back around to face him. "I want to show you something." He explained, pulling me out of the dance hall and into the parking lot. His eyes blazed with excitement, and I began to notice how cute he was, and how much I really liked him. _

It's a whole lot more than I should._ I thought. I shook myself out of my realization, and started laughing with him about how dorky we must've looked running through the parking lot. All too soon he stopped and sobered up. I turned to look at him, and he was seething with anger. I tried to look at what made him so upset, when he pulled me into a hug, hiding my face._

"_Jace, what is it? Are you okay?" I asked pulling away from him enough only to see him look down at me with regretful eyes._

"_I'm so sorry, Chenell." He said as he pulled away from our embrace, and strode over to a pickup with two teens making out in the bed of the truck. Before I knew what was happening, I ran over to Jace and grabbed his arm. _

_As I grabbed him, I saw who it was in the pickup. I then understood Jace's fury. The couple in the truck didn't even notice us there, until I busted into tears. _

"_What the…? Chenell! Oh God!" Trevor announced, full of surprise. He untangled himself from his make out buddy and God knows what else, and jumped down and grabbed my shoulders. He pulled me into a hug and started whispering in my ear._

"_Chenell, it wasn't me. She…she just started kissing me when you came out. It wasn't me. You know I love you. Why would I do that to you? Stop crying already, you know I didn't do it." Trevor whispered in my ear, trying to stop my heavily flowing tears._

"_Chenell? Jace? Trevor? What's going on?" Schuyler asked, walking toward us with Bentley in tow. I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I finally pulled out of Trevor's embrace, and looked him in the eyes._

"_I know that's a lie. Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" I asked, just wanting to forget this whole night. He shook his head with a smirk, and that's when Jace snapped._

"_You don't do Chenell that way! I want you to leave, and I want you to leave now." Jace said, fists clenched._

"_I don't think I have to." Trevor stated, sounding more arrogant than ever. Jace had had enough, so he walked straight up to him, muttering something that was only audible to Trevor, and knocked him right in the nose. There was blood everywhere, and I couldn't care less. Schuyler told me she'd come over as soon as she woke up the next morning, and got in the car with Bentley. _

"_Well, since Trevor was my ride home and he's currently incoherent, would you mind if I stole your passenger seat?" I asked, wiping the tears off of my face, and then muttering, "I bet I look like hell." _

"_It's always open for you. No you don't. Not in the least." He answered me, and then blushed at his forwardness._

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I smiled up at Jace, who was looking down at me out of the corner of his eye. _Jeeze! Why does he have to be so _tall_? It's completely unfair._ I thought happily.

"Can I talk now?" He asked playfully. "Or are you going to spend the whole day thinking?" He winked at me.

Giggling, I answered "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"You're lucky? Um no, I'm the one who's lucky!" He scoffed,

I was about to argue more when I heard my name being yelled across the room as soon as we walked into the cafeteria. I looked around, and I saw my best friend Schuyler standing near "our table".

She smiled and waited for us, not knowing Bentley, her boyfriend, was coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she kissed him. They were a cute couple, one of the best at Durango High. The four of us were in the "popular crowd" due to our "good looks" and how we are "star athletes."

Schuyler had beautiful white blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had amazing baby blue eyes that everyone admired, and not to mention, she had the body that girls would kill for. She was one of the best in choir, and on the varsity tennis team. She had always gotten the guys she wanted ever since I could remember. With the looks, you'd really think she'd be stuck up and crappy. Everyone liked her, because she was real. She was never rude, unless she had to be, and that was barley ever.

Bentley couldn't be a better match for her. He had tan skin to contrast her pale complexion. It was a match made in heaven. He had the prettiest smokey grey eyes. It was hard to not lose yourself in them, while in a conversation with him. Schuyler was only about three inches shorter than him, and he teased her all the time about it.

Not only was he hot, he was popular too. Being the quarterback on the varsity football team, the captain of the soccer team, having an amazing voice, and able to play guitar made all the guys want to be him, and all the girls want to date him. Being the popular jock made him hot and desirable, but his voice and guitar skills made him irresistible.

They were _the_ couple of Durango High. Yes, Jace and I were close, but they way they got together was every girls dream. It made them inseparable ever since.

It was about a month before our junior year, and the four of us were the best of friends. We told each other everything, and always supported one another. We were as close as close could get. We had our own little hangout spot at Schuyler's dad's old garage and met there every day.

_***FLASHBACK**_

"Argh!" Jace yelled, while trying to finish his English essay. He came over to get my help so he could make a better grade.

"What's wrong now?" I asked giggling. I got up from my seat on my barstool in the dining room, and went to the living room where he was sprawled out on the floor. His frustration was evident as he was gripping his hair, and sighing into the carpet. I started to pick up his paper, when my phone rang.

"I should just quit school, leave home, buy some ratty clothes, and go live under a bridge and beg for food. Ugh. I hate English." Jace said, his voice muffled by the carpet.

Laughing, I walked over to my phone and saw Schuyler's name on the caller id.

"Hey girl!" I said.

"Hey, can you and Jace come to the garage? I need to talk to everyone." Schuyler asked, sounding upset.

"Yeah. We'll be over in about fifteen, okay?" I replied, while nudging Jace in the side.

She agreed and we hung up, all the while Jace was looking at me, clearly waiting for an explanation.

"Something's wrong with Schuy and she wants to talk to all of us." I explained to him, while grabbing his car keys. He immediately jumped up and snatched them out of my hands.

"Oh no. _My_ baby, _my_ keys, _my_ driving." He said, while winking at me.

I glared back and followed him out to the driveway. No matter how much I've been in his Ford, I could never get used to it. It was beautiful, and the reason for me wanting a Ford.

We barley talked, for we both were severely nervous with what Schuyler was going to tell us.

As soon as Jace put the car in park, I jumped out. I turned and waited for him, completely anxious the whole time. I paused as I heard the sound of an acoustic guitar playing from inside the garage. Looking over at Jace, the question was in my eyes, and he shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either.

Walking over to the door, I told Jace to be quiet, for I wanted to see what was going on. I creaked open the door, and poked my head inside. Bentley was playing a beautiful song that me and Jace had never heard. It was amazing. He was singing it to Schuyler, and she was blushing. Majorly.

Jace looked at me the same time I looked at him, and we rolled our eyes simultaneously. We both knew they would get together sometime, but they were too hard headed to figure out that they belonged together.

I shook my head and opened the door fully, and barged inside. I sat down on the old couch that was in the corner of the garage, and looked at Schuyler questioningly.

She sighed and Bent stopped playing. She looked at me and said, "my parents are thinking of moving."

I became deathly still, and so did the boys. We looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"When?" I whispered.

"They are telling me tomorrow. If they say we are, then we leave on Friday." She whispered back, her eyes closed so she couldn't see our reactions.

The rest of the garage time was a blur for me. Schuyler was going to take me home, for I was the only one out of the four of us who didn't have my license. When we got into her mom's SUV, I looked at her and she spoke my thoughts.

"Yes, Nellie, you are going to spend the night tonight." She smiled at me, while dialing my mom's number.

I zoned out, for my mom never said no to her. I knew I would be spending the night with her anyway.

We spent the whole night until midnight, talking about all of our favorite memories and such. I was in the middle of talking about how Schuy, Bent, Jace, and I had met, when we heard something hit her window. I looked at her and she shrugged and got up, promising to tell me what it was, for I was too lazy to get up from her amazingly comfortable bed.

She gasped, and then giggled, running over to me.

"Nellie, its Bentley. He's outside under the tree. He has his guitar and everything!" She gushed. She's been dreaming of them dating since they met in the third grade.

"Well go to the window, open it, look down, and say 'get lost you creep. And please stop stalking me at night, it's getting kind of old.'" I joked.

She gasped, grabbed her pillow and chunked it at me. It was a lost cause, though. Being the softball girl that I was, I snatched it out of the air, and put it under my neck, crossed my feet and laced my fingers behind my head, all in the same breath. I smirked at her, laughing at her false angry expression.

"I think you might want to go back to your "Knight in Shining Armor" now. He might be thinking that you're freaked." I said, while winking at her.

She glared at me one last time, and ran to the window, and threw it open.

"What are you doing here?" She staged whispered, so he could hear, I guessed.

"Well since you might not be here anymore, I guess I ran out of time. I have been so stupid, trying to ignore my feelings for you. I have been scared that you haven't felt the same. I realized when you told us you might leave that I don't want to hide it any more. I want you to know how I feel. I have liked you more than any girl I have ever dated.

When I dated them, I was just trying to get my mind off of you. It never worked. That's why I had a new girlfriend every week. I thought that if I had a girlfriend, that I would eventually fall in love with _them_ and out of it with you.

It never worked, and I'm tired of hiding it. I am in love with you Schuyler." He yelled. I jumped up, and went to look at Schuy. She was frozen. She finally blinked, and tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay if you're not…I just wanted you to know how I feel…" Bentley awkwardly spoke, thinking her silence was rejection.

"She's in love with you too, you idiot!" I told him, smiling. Schuyler looked at me nodded her thanks, and whispered back down to him.

"I do love you. I've been waiting for this since third grade." She smiled. He "whooped" and she giggled.

"Well get your happy butt down there!" I demanded, while pushing her to the stairs. She ran down, and opened the back door. He met her there, and immediately pulled her into a kiss.

I decided that I didn't want to watch them make out, so I lay back down on her bed, and started flipping through her sketch book. She was an amazing artist, and I envied her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a guitar start playing. I recognized the song immediately. It was "Amazed" by LoneStar.

"_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_  
_  
Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"

I smiled, knowing that they'd be together for a _long_ time.

_***END FLASHBACK**_

I was pulled out of my reverie, by hearing Jace say, "hey, hey, hey. Get a room you two."

"Shut up Jace." Schuyler's eyes lit up as she smiled, getting some un-noticed attention from two freshmen boys. I giggled at them and they blushed while walking away.

I tuned back in when Schuy asked me if she could be mean to Jace.

"Go for it." I reply.

"Anyways…" Bentley says, changing the subject.

"Yeah anyways, you guys ready to go?" Schuy asked. Ever since our junior year, we haven't eaten at the school once. We always went off of campus, and today was no different.

"Yeah, I'm up for food." Jace says, grabbing my hand and pulling me out to his Ford. I whispered to him, "When _aren't_ you up for food?"

He mocked being angry, and failed miserably. He settled for picking me up and sitting me in the cab. He got in next to me, behind the steering wheel, and burned rubber getting out of the parking lot. The next thing we knew, we were all singing along to the radio, when Jace pulled into sonic.

Most of the seniors from school were there, as it was the closest fast food restaurant in town. Me being me, I 'tripped' on my way getting out of the pickup and fell right into Jace's arms. He smiled then lent down and kissed me.

We made our way to an open table and sat down. Of course our fellow students started coming up to talk to us. Grayson Cowl, one of the funniest guys at our school, stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I just wanted to invite you all to a party I'm throwing Friday night at my place. Anyone interested?" He asked, knowing the answer he would get. The tables were overcome with yelling, whistling, and clapping. I had to hand it to the guy. His parties were legendary.

"So what do yall think? Do we go to his party?" Jace asked, completely aware of my increased excitement.

"Yeah, why not? Cowl does know how to throw a pretty sick party." Bentley replied around a mouth full of hamburger.

My excitement kept growing, and I was quick to reply.

"_Sweet_. Then it's settled." I said, practically bouncing out of my seat. I really needed to lie off of the coke.

I started imagining the party. Dancing, awesome music, my best friends and boyfriend by my side? Hell yes. This was going to be fun.

Lunch was over in a blur, due to all the talking and fun we were having. On the way back to school, I couldn't shut up about the party. Finally Bent couldn't handle it, and spoke his thoughts.

"Nellie, we get it. You're excited. Now can you please shut up?" He asked playfully.

I tried to sock him on the arm, but he dodged the hit, and grabbed my arm, pinning it behind my back.

"Backfire!" He yelled as he let go of me. _Ugh. I am so getting him back._ I thought.

"Just you wait. Because you're like my brother, it'll only make the revenge much sweeter." I whispered as menacingly as possible, before laughing and walking away to English with Schuy.

My classes were boring, so I kept falling asleep, which made the day go by much faster. After my Sign Language the final bell rang, and I ran to my softball locker.

Getting dressed quickly, I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Jace.

_I love you. _It was simple, but sweet. I smiled and told him I loved him too, before putting my phone back in my locker, and taking off to the field.

Coach Singleton decided that we were to do 40 40's then do simple throwing drills. I missed running, but 40 40's were terrible. Soon enough, practice was over, ending with me carrying out an icepack on my eye.

Soon, Schuyler shows up, and I get in the SUV and she heads back to my house. I was hoping she didn't notice the icepack I had, but I didn't have that kind of luck.

"What's with the icepack?" She asked, while pulling up to the stoplight. She rolled our windows down, and let the breeze cool us off.

"Well, I stopped during my drill to help Kelsey with her stance," I paused, for a car full of guys who pulled up next to us and started whistling.

"Anyway," I resumed. "I stopped paying attention, and the softball that Ashley and I were using for the drill came at me, and I didn't have time to react. So, because of my obvious stupidity, I am going to rock a wicked shiner for a while." I said, depressed that I might have a black eye for the party on Friday.

"Well, maybe you've learned a lesson?" She asked, trying not to giggle.

"Ugh. Yeah, whatever. How did you feel when you had the black eye last year, huh? Wait. Never mind, people still thought you were hot. Ugh. So not fair. I don't want to go anywhere tomorrow!" I wallowed in my self pity.

"It'll be fine, Nellie. You might get crap from Jace and Brent, though." She said, while unable to contain her laughter anymore.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." I sighed.

We walk inside, and my mom sees the ice pack and tsks.

We head up the stairs, pulling out our homework. I sit at my new wooden desk, and Schuyler heads for her typical homework spot, on the window seat.

We were almost finished with our history essays, so we started with random high school gossip.

"So did you hear that Gabby is now dating Louis Grayfield?" I asked Schuyler. Gabby wouldn't shut up about it in Sign earlier.

"What? I thought Louis was going out with Summer Hicks?" She asked mystified.

"Oh, he is." I say, completely disgusted.

"So he's cheating on Summer?" She asked.

"Yup." I answer, feeling terrible for both girls.

"Man, and to think I thought that he was a nice guy. Has anyone told Summer yet?" She questions.

"Some other girls and I are trying to think of the most sensitive way to tell her. You know it's going to break her heart." I sighed.

"Poor girl." Schuy stated, and then started finishing her homework.

About that time, my mom walked in and gave us some snacks. I get up and turned on the radio, so it wouldn't be completely silent as we finished our homework. Singing along to the songs, we finally finished our homework about an hour later.

"Crap. Mom said I have to be home before dinner." She said, while packing up her bag. We head down the stairs and I walk her to the door. We hug, and say our goodbyes.

"Bye, Mrs. Branum!" Schuyler yelled into the kitchen, where she got a muffled reply. We smirked at each other, and she left.

"Mom, please tell me that black eyes don't last very long." I stated, feeling my eye.

"Well…" She paused. Oh crap. This isn't going to be fun.

"Never mind. I don't want to know." I sighed in defeat.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed, and hope it won't be too bad tomorrow." I say when my dad walks in the door.

He takes one look at my swollen eye, and whistles.

"You're going to have one hell of a shiner tomorrow, baby girl." He says, while kissing me on the cheek.

"Great." I reply. I walk over to my mom, give her a kiss on the cheek, and head up to my room.

Maybe if I used most of my concealer, it wouldn't look too bad, I thought, right before I drifted off.

_**Long right? :D. Please R&R! It means alot! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Hey guys it's Skylar and here I am to write the next chapter. For the record Raven, and I own all characters in this story, thanks (: (in Schuyler's POV)**

I go into the kitchen and help my mom set the table. As I set out four places on the table I remember the party.

"So there's this party on Friday, I can go right?" I ask as my mom hands me a big bowl of salad to put in the center of the table.

"Who's party is it?" She questions.

"Grayson Cowls." She thinks about it for a while and then looks at me as she hands me the grilled chicken to put on the table.

"Well I don't see any reason why not." She says with a smile. She always seemed to give me what I wanted. I walk up to her, and give her a big hug.

"Yay, thanks momma."

"Sure thing sweetie." I then here the garage do open, _dads home _I think to myself. Chinook runs to the laundry room to where the screen door to the garage is. Chinook's feet pitter-patter on the tile floor with excitement. I pet his head to calm him. I wait for my dad to turn off the car before I let Chinook out to greet him. When I open the door Chinook bolts to my father. He greets the dog, and then looks up at me, and smiles. He walks my way, and kisses my head.

"Hi, daddy. How was work." I ask as I take my fathers jacket, and put it in the coat closet.

"It was alright. Had a lot of flu cases thought." My dads' a doctor so he always had a pretty hectic day.

"Ew I'm sorry." I say as I take a seat at the bar.

"Its alright sweetie, how was your day at school?"

"Eh." I say as I shrug my shoulders. "Same old same old."

"Enough with this small talk, dinners' ready." Says my mom from the dinning room.

"Okay, okay." Says my father to my mother then he turns to me. "Go get your brother."

"Yes sir." I get down from the bar stool, and head into the living room. "Charlie-poo" I sing as I enter the living room. He pauses his game to look up at me. "Time for dinner, short stuff." I say as I ruffle his hair. I loved messing with my brother. It's just a fun job that come naturally to a big sister. He rolls his eyes at me as he shuts off the X-Box. I then go into the dinning room, and take my normal seat by the window. Chinook get up from laying under the table, and sits his head on my knee as normal as Charlie takes his place at the dinner table. We all then bow our heads as my mom says grace over our meal. When we all say amen together at the end I start to dig in.

As I take a bite of my salad I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out to find that Bentley was calling me.

"Excuse me." I say as I get up from the table, and head out into the foyer. "Hey, baby." I answer.

"Hey, Schuy-Schuy." One of many of my pet names from Bentley.

"Can I call you back, babe? We're kinda in the middle of dinner." I say as sweetly as possible. He sighs.

"I guess so…" He teases. I giggle.

"Love you." I say with a smile.

"Love you too, Honey. Bye." He says with a sweet voice.

"Bye." I hang up, and walk back into the dinning room. I sit down, and find my parents staring at me. "What?" I ask.

"He calls every night at the same time. Right as we start eating. Doesn't he catch a hint?" Says my father as he takes a bite of chicken.

"Sorry…" I say as I put my phone away. I don't know why, but for some reason my dad never really cared for Bentley. As dinner went on we talked about our day, and what we wall would be up to in the next few days. Me with my party, Charlie, and his soccer game, mom and her book club, and my dad had set up a game of golf with his boss. When we were all done with dinner I set my dirty dishes in the sink, and head upstairs to my room. I hop on my bed, and grab my phone out of my pocket to call Bentley back.

"Hello?" he answers after a few rings.

"Hey, babe." I smile. It was amazing that just the sound of his voice could make me smile.

"Nothing. Just laying in bed talking to you."

"Well aren't I lucky." He says with a smile in his voice.

"Sure." I smile. "So what are _you _doing?" I ask.

"Oh ya know, just talking to the prettiest girl in Durango Colorado." This makes me giggle.

"Aww, babe. You're too sweet."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"You better." He teases. "Well I think I'm gonna let you go, I have to hit the hay soon."

"At eight?" I question.

"Yeah, I have soccer practice in the morning before school." he explains.

"Oh yeah." I say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I say a little disappointed. I wanted to talk to him a lot more.

"You bet." He says.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

"Alright, good night."

"Night." He hangs up. Put my phone away, and grab my laptop. I log onto Facebook, and see that Chenell is on too so I IM her. I ask her how her eye was doing the fact being that she had gotten hit to the eye with a softball during softball practice, and now had a black eye. She told me that it was fine, but most likely wouldn't be gone by Grayson's party. She also said that she was experimenting with her makeup, and had found a way to make the black eye look somewhat decent. We talk about some more things for about fifteen more minutes when I tell her that I was gonna go take a shower. I then log off, put my laptop to the side, and crawl off my bed. I go to my dresser, and find some PJ's, and then make my way out the door, into the hallway, and then into the bathroom.

I take a thirty minute shower, and then get out. I get my blow dryer, and flat iron, and go to work, after my hair is dry, and straight I wash my face, and brush my teeth. Meanwhile outside the locked bathroom door Charlie was banging out the door complaining that I was taking way to long. When I'm done I unlock, and open the door.

"All yours." I say to him as I ruffle his hair.

"Finally." He says as I make my downstairs to my parents bedroom to tell them goodnight, and to get Chinook who slept with me every night since he was a puppy. I knock on their door, and wait for permission to enter. When I hear a muffled "come in" I open the door. I find both my parents laying in bed watching TV.

"Goodnight." I say to both of them.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Says my father.

"Sleep tight, honey." Says my mother.

"Kay." I say as I begin to walk out the room, but not before I call Chinook who was laying on the floor near the foot of my parents bed. He gets up, stretches, and fallows me out the door. I walk upstairs Chinook fallowing close behind, and up to my room. I then hop turn on my radio, turn off my lights, hop into bed. I soon fall asleep to the sound of Chinooks snoring.

**a/n Well thank you everyone for reading. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you stick around to read the rest of our story. I know Raven, and I both would greatly appreciate it (: Thanks**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


End file.
